leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gragas
}} Abilities upon using an ability. |static = 8 |targeting = Happy Hour is a self-targeted buff. |additional = |video=Gragas IVideo }} Gragas rolls a cask to the target location, granting around it, which ferments over 2 seconds, increasing its damage and strength and duration, up to a maximum of 150%. |description2 = After 4 seconds or upon reactivation, the cask explodes, dealing magic damage to all surrounding enemies, decreased by 30% against minions, and them for - 2 seconds, based on how long the cask fermented. |leveling = | }} | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 850 |speed = 1000 |targeting = Barrel Roll is a ground targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional = *The barrel does not collide with units and terrain and will only stop after it reaches the target location. *Once the barrel arrives at its location, the barrel will begin to glow with growing intensity as it ferments until it turns bright red. *The barrel has a small buffer before the barrel reaches its destination (not when Gragas casts it) where Barrel Roll can be activated again to explode on arrival. *The 4 seconds countdown will only start after the barrel has stopped rolling. |video=Gragas QVideo }} Gragas reduces incoming damage for seconds and channels for 1 second, retaining his ability to move but becoming unable to use abilities or basic attacks for the duration. |description2 = Upon completing the channel, Gragas' next basic attack within 5 seconds deals bonus magic damage, capped against monsters. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Drunken Rage is a channeled ability that grants a self-targeted buff on-cast and an on-hit effect if the channel completes. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. |spellshield = will block the ability |additional= *Gragas can move without interrupting the channel, but will still be unable to attack or cast spells while channeling. |video=Gragas WVideo }} Gragas charges forward, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies upon colliding with an enemy, as well as and them for 1 second. |description2 =''Body Slam's'' cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds if Gragas collides with an enemy. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 |targeting = Body Slam is a linear colliding dash. 900 |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = will block the ability |additional= *''Body Slam'' can hit stealthed targets. |video=Gragas EVideo }} Gragas hurls cask to the target location which explodes upon impact, damaging all nearby enemies and from the epicenter of the explosion, while also briefly granting of nearby surroundings. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = | | }} |targeting = Explosive Cask is a ground targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield=will block the ability |video=Gragas RVideo }} References cs:Gragas de:Gragas es:Gragas fr:Gragas pl:Gragas pt-br:Gragas ru:Gragas zh:古拉加斯 Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Mage champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Dash champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stun champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion Category:Self Heal champion